Concrete and other similar substances have been known and used for many years. However, no matter how much care is taken in the preparation or placement of concrete and concrete-like structures, cracks, voids, and fissures can develop causing various problems. The problem of cracking or of defective joints in concrete structures is a source of concern. In particular, when a concrete structure is subjected to tremendous forces, such as during an earthquake, large cracks and even total failure of the structure can result.
The reinforcement of preexisting structures comprising concrete such as buildings, bridge columns, piers, bridges, and the like by the use of a sheet material, in which high strength fibers are affixed to the structures with resin or other filler material, and then left to cure, is generally known.
Furthermore, other reinforcement methods are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,478 to Kintscher et al. describes a construction method wherein wire rope is embedded in the structure alongside metal reinforcing bars so that adjacent components can be connected together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,830 to Marshall describes a method for post tensioning wire rope to repair concrete pilings.